Hallelujah
by NikuSweets
Summary: The drama and love of a prince and pauper. Angst/Drama/Violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The sun was a soft shimmer in the sky as fall began to make its slow presence. Fall was a time of relaxation to the lackadaisical, a time of feast for the gluttons, a time of endless inspiration for the artists, a time of coming hardship for the poor. It was a less celebrated season, one that summer slowly sunk into and that winter was fiercely born from. Warm and sweet summer, so full of adventure and the only thing standing between it and the harsh and unforgiving cold of many months was this meager change of leaves and weather.

A boy savored this time of year. He himself didn't know why he liked it so much, but I will tell the readers now: It reflected his own heart. What was once a soul of summer, a soul of typical boyhood and innocence, was quickly turning cold. With no maternal warmth, it was freezing slowly, gradually. Like fall leaves weakly giving into winter's icy clutches, his heart was deadening.

The boy was only ten. His maternal warmth, the woman who held him close for so long, was gone four years ago. The man who proudly smiled at him and lovingly kissed the woman left shortly after. His heart had plenty of time to match his apathetic green eyes. A bundled little thing, wrapped in many layers of cheap cotton and linen, was the only source of happiness he had left.

She was small for her age, but healthy, considering neither of them had had a proper meal in many seasons. Her large cheeks that are often seen in little children were pink, as were her little fingertips and her toes. Her blonde hair that seemed to match his perfectly in shade was as well kept as clumsy boyish hands could manage. Her eyes were closed, as she was sleeping, but they were bright. To her brother, the opening of her eyes was like the sun setting off the horizon.

The townspeople were familiar to the children. Everybody knew bits and pieces of their story: An aspiring opera singer, a Frenchwoman, married an Austrian carpenter. They had simple and honest life, living in a cozy house he built with his hands in the forests that were close to the village. They quickly had their first son, a fiery and adventurous one he was. He preferred the quiet company of wilderness to the people of the village, so they saw little of him, but knew he was good.

Something happened after the second was born. The Frenchwoman was gone, and her whereabouts were the source of gossip for all. (Even today, bored housewives who don't want to mention the weather drift to 'that strange Frenchwoman who disappeared'). Something must've snapped in her happy marriage and she ran nowhere, becoming a beggar in the streets of Vienna. The man must've been abusive, crazy. Who knows what those poor children suffered! The townspeople discussed their story, but never bothered to help them.

If the reader has endless curiosity and must know, the Frenchwoman wanted to return to her home country, but the carpenter wanted to remain in the peaceful quiet of the forest he grew up in. Fed up, she ran away. Many unfortunate things happened to her, but in the end, she became a prostitute. The man worshipped the ground she walked on, and favored her above his children. He left them in a fit of depression and alcohol-induced lunacy. Neither bothered to think of the vow they made to each other, but some people are just selfish; a piece of metal on their finger won't change that. If only they had at least at the children's welfare in mind! But selfishness is only "me, myself and I". Getting back to the boy –

Every morning he brushes her hair, feeds her bread and gives her water. He wraps her in the many pieces of cloth until she stops shivering. In the early hours, he'd carry her through the town, to the fields, where old farmers with poor health need young assistants. The wives and daughters of the farmers look after the girl. They did this because she was easy to watch- She didn't get into trouble, she was helpful when necessary and if she ever did speak, it was only pure good-natured manners. A convenient, free and quiet worker.  
At the end of the day his callused and cut feet ached, despite doing hard labor for years. His arms and hands were raw and red, despite all the plowing and digging he'd done over the seasons. One of his few wishes was that he'd eventually get used to it, but a child's body isn't fit for such duties, no matter for how long they do it, and so he continued to ache.

The only time when the ache stopped was when he picked up his sister from the wives and girls. Naturally, they didn't make her work, but her stomach was empty and she was tired from all the running she did throughout the day. He'd pick her up and she'd quickly rest her head on his shoulder and wait for them to reach home, meaning food. Once they were done with the small dinner, he'd have to sing to her.

Have to, because that was the only way to get her to close her eyes. His voice reminded her exactly of their mother, and she remembered (or tried to) how beautiful and long her hair was resting on her shoulder. It was a pleasant memory that instantly lulled her. He thought of their mother when he sang, and it left a bitter taste in his throat, but he only did it once a night, just for her. This was their daily life that they repeated over and over. Exciting and different things didn't happen, because neither of them needed anyone else but each other, and they were looking for fun or variety. Just food, work and each other.

The next day, they got up at the same time they always did. There was somebody else getting up at this time.

He was the only child of the Baron and Baroness that governed Silbersunne, the small city that was wrapped around the village, forest and farms. His family had been living there for years- the castle was small and old, still beautiful but its olden age showing. There were winding gardens around it, almost larger than the crumbling structure itself. These gardens were given better care and always had flourishing green plants, even during wintertime.

The hosts, the owners of this poor leaning building resembled their home well. They too leaned to the side, had a grey complexion, with ailing bodies and dispositions. Despite their money and status, they were considered ghosts of the town. They did not put on airs, they made themselves sparse.

Their only pride, the only thing they gloated over was their single son. God had not sent them any children, but that was fine. What little affection they had in their souls was given to him, but it wasn't enough. Children need constant love and sun, not the occasional cracked smile on the chapped lips of the one called mother, or the less frequent gaze of approval on his father's dull eyes.

He himself was vibrant. He was a "pretty boy", a type that was quite popular in France nowadays. It was amazing something so bright came from two beings so damask. His eyes were so colorful, so blue they were violet. His chocolate hair was wavy and soft to the touch, like candy for the fingers. It never had a maternal hand stroke it or rough fatherly hands muss it. He didn't long for it because he never had it. A sad kind of ignorance.

Most days he was sitting on the stool, the stool he hated being it. It was strange for this boy to hate, as he was usually so aloof, so indifferent. This room, the stool, the instrument in front of him was the first taste of hate this child ever got.

He didn't hate the music; he found it soothing whenever one of the visitors would play. But he didn't want to do it himself, despite his parents' urging and later forceful voices. The boy felt like he was an imposter whenever he played. The guests poured their soul into their playing, their soul at the tip of their fingers. He felt nothing when he played, and he knew his music was stale. Typical. Ordinary. He hated being average.

He knew he was supposed to be playing, his parents were waiting for music he found disgustingly drab, but he tried to drag it out as long as possible. His eyes glanced to the window, the massive bay window that was that cold room's only source of light. It engulfed the corners and walls in sunlight, showing off its marvelous view: The most extravagant part of the gardens, the entrance. He watched a variety of people pass to and from the gardens, as well as pass it. Some poor, most rich. All of them he never remembered even if he saw one person several times over the course of a week or month.

Normally he did this every Sunday, but today he had relief. It was the week of his birthday, and as a "treat" his older cousins from Germany decided to pay a visit. He didn't care for their rough attitudes and strange smells, but they were saviors from the cold room. He followed them wherever, thinking about how odd their accents were as they talked to him, whom they quickly figured out was pointless because all his responses were monosyllabic and spoken in a far-off voice.

"Roderich," The older of the two, the one who was the loudest and had the most disturbing smile, if you could call it that. "You're like a little girl, just look at your figure! You need muscles." And his chest rolled with a mocking chuckle.  
"Don't listen to him." The youngest simply said. He was solemn and Roderich found the flashy royal clothes he wore didn't go with his personality. A military uniform of some sort would suit him better.

That's how the visit went for the whole week. The eldest, Gilbert, making the most annoying and rude comments with the youngest, Ludwig, giving minimal comforts right after. Roderich was silently wondering if the piano room would be better than this pair.  
Come Sunday, Gilbert had enough of just sitting in a rotting palace drinking imported tea. He was a man of impatience and fire; someone also not suited for royalty. He sauntered up to Roderich, asking, "Know how to ride a horse?"

"...No."

"Well, now you're gonna learn."

So, without him really having a grasp on what was going on, Roderich was on a brilliant white horse, lagging behind the two brothers. Lagging because his clumsy, inexperienced hands were making the horse irritated. She didn't care for new riders and wanted very much to speed past the two horses in front of her.

He tried to keep up, and the two conversing rather than watching him. The conversation was more Gilbert chiding Ludwig than talking, but the younger responded, so they were having an avid back and forth of the older whining and the younger sighing and rubbing his temples. It didn't take long before his horse got a mind of her own and wandered off despite his tugging on the reins. He was just an eleven-year-old snot, and she was one of the oldest ones in the stables. He certainly wasn't going to boss her.

So, when she knew he wasn't paying attention, she went to the left as the other boys took right. He hardly noticed her change of plans until he was in the air and thrown on the ground from her bucking.

The boy groaned, stumbling up, watching a flash of white disappear into the thick greenery of the forests. There would be no chance of her returning. He sighed, more bothered by the dirt on his clothes than being stranded. If he thought hard enough, he could find his way home.

He began to mentally retrace his steps, starting with his embarrassing fall, when a sudden string of melody entered his head. He thought he was daydreaming the notes at first, but as they got louder, he realized it was someone singing.

It definitely was, and Roderich considered it being a young girl. But did anybody live in this forest? Maybe she was lost? But nobody sang when they were lost. He went in the direction of the light but firm voice, listening to the lyrics as they floated through trees.  
"Rain won't keep me away..." Now there was a more high pitched voice singing. There must've been two people. Within ten minutes, he had finally found the source, and it took him off for a second.

"The gusts won't make me sway..." A skinny little girl was singing along with a slightly thinner boy. Their clothes meant they were peasants, but Roderich didn't immediately notice. The boy had an amazing voice, very high, but so clear. He barley noticed the thin cotton clothes hanging off their hungry frames or their cut feet or swollen red hands. He certainly didn't notice the girl spotting him and her eyes going wide. He only came to earth when the boy's soft singing stopped dead. Roderich was met with hard eyes.  
"What?" The boy's brow dipped down and the girl held onto his hand for reassurance. Roderich was never spoken to in that tone of voice, so he didn't respond until the boy snapped. "Well, what do you want?"

"I-I… Sorry." He stammered, his face heating as he pulled at the hem of his tunic. "I just heard you… So I just came a bit closer…"

The poorer boy was acting like the richer one had overheard secret military plans. "So you were spying on us?"

Roderich wavered. "I-I'm sorry…?"

The girl's sweet eyes fell upon him, and he went from fear from the boy to shyness from her. He'd never spoken to a girl before. She said with a honey-like voice, "Brother, he's just saying your singing is good."

Roderich wasn't the only one affected by her. The urchin boy's glance softened on her, but it didn't stop his frown. He said nothing; so she continued, turning to Roderich. "What's your name?"

His bashfulness made his voice quieter than normal. "Roderich von Edelstein."

The poor boys' frown went to an outright sneer, making Roderich even more uncomfortable. The girl hardly noticed as she continued, "It's nice to meet you Herr von Edelstein." She did an honest curtsey with childlike clumsiness and a torn dress.

Out of habit, Roderich bowed his head as if she were a lady and not a waif. "My name is Vanessa Zwingli." She put on a small smile and he couldn't help but smile back. The boy's glare deepened as this exchange of names went on. Expectantly, the two turned to him. He had a sulky look of 'what, me?' but grumbled out, "Vash... Vash Zwingli."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance," Roderich nodded his head, hoping extra politeness would put him at ease, but the blonde hardly budged. Vanessa took up conversation. "Herr von Edelstein, I haven't seen you here before."

"Th-that's because I'm not usually." Roderich said, instantly remembering the incident with the horse and he cousins. Were they looking for him? To be honest, these scraggly dolls were better company than those tin soldiers. "We're here all the time!" Vanessa piped, and her brother audibly groaned. She turned to him questioningly, puzzled by his sour face. "Brother…?"

"Of course he's never here, sister, just look at his clothes. He reeks like nobility."  
Roderich instantly flushed from the attack and Vanessa turned on her heels. "Brother! I realize that, don't be rude!"

"Why should I be polite?" He refused to growl at her, instead directing it to Roderich. "Why are you even talking to us!"

"I…" Roderich's jaw stayed suspended for a second. "I… Well, because…"

"Because he liked your singing, remember brother?" Vanessa said in a much quieter but still bothered voice. Vash seemed even more bothered by that and was about to belt out some other angry comment when Roderich quickly spoke up. "I-I should be getting back… My cousins might be looking for me…"

"Go ahead." Vash leered like a predator despite his sister's continued disapproving look. Roderich was about to awkwardly turn and leave, thinking a formal goodbye would only irritate the boy further, but Vanessa was disappointed. "Do you know how to get back from here?"

Roderich paused. "…Ah. N-no, actually…"

Vanessa smiled. "Oh, just follow the trail with the least amount of trees and most dirt. That's how we get out."

Roderich didn't want to express the fact that those were incredibly vague directions, and a fleeting thought went through his head, vague peasant directions…He quickly scolded himself and nodded gratefully to her. "Thank you Frau Zwingli." He took her hand and gave it a quick peck, earning him a beaming smile from the girl and another audible grumble from her brother. "Um… Herr Zwingli?"

Vash's dagger eyes shot at him. "Hn?"

"What… What was the name of that song you were singing?"

Taken off guard, Vash's eyes widened and his face visibly flushed. "I-I… It… It's called…"

Vanessa spoke up, "In Your Sky."

Vash looked away, the red spreading to his ears. Roderich smiled, "Thank you." And left.

Half recalling the young girl's instructions and half thinking about the two, he managed to see the tip of his castle from the sky. He thought about the melody the boy had, and wished he had stayed hidden to listen to the whole song. He'd never heard such a sweet tune before; he kept replaying what little he heard through his mind. And for the first time since he ever discovered the piano, he itched to play something.

"Roderich!" The loudest of the brothers approached him. "We were looking for you!"  
"We found your horse," The younger once brought the calmed mare.

Roderich's feet awkwardly poked at the ground. "I… I'm sorry, she threw me off…"

"I can tell." The oldest eyed the boy's dirtied white clothes. "So your parents got a new one."

The brunette looked up at him, eyes wide and surprised. "A… new horse?"

"She's in the stable." The man's wide grin seemed to break his face. "Try not to piss this one off, little prince." And he pinched and pulled Roderich's cheek with his pale fingers.  
His brother shooed off his hand, asking, "What will you name her?"

Roderich rubbed his cheek, mumbling, "I think… Himmel."

* * *

Chapter 1 of a story I've been meaning to post up for a while; this is an AU in Austria around... gosh, sometime 1600-1700 xD Of course, I know nothing about Austrian/Swiss history in that time period, so ... eh... -fail- Btw, 'Himmel' is 'sky' for German. It just sounds cute to me c:

If you're wondering why the text is so detailed and flowery, well, I was reading Les Miserables while writing this xD I love the book, it's just sooo long... _Urggghhh._

I hope you enjoy this latest bit of AustroSwiss, soon to be full of typical angst/drama I love to write :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Softly and slowly, a couple of pale fingers glided across the piano keys, causing them to gently dip and cause a variety of pitches. The fingers would move to different keys, beginning a song, only to stop within a few seconds. They'd pause and their owner would try to summon forth his memories, but unfortunately failing. Despite replaying sections and pieces of the ensnaring melody for a month, Roderich could not remember it entirely.

For many hours everyday he'd sit on the white bench, glancing around the room and wishing for a sudden reminder or staring down at the piano keys and wishing they'd just move by themselves. He'd never heard something so lovely, and yet he'd completely forgot. His brow was hurting from furrowing so deeply, and he had to confess, he'd never felt this much frustration.

All he needed was to listen just one more time- just once, and he would surely be able to replay it on the piano, despite his skills being barely passable, due to his lack of practice. It was only this passing month had he actually bothered to recall all his instructor told him, and actually got out his practice sheets and warm-ups and studied and played them daily, for many hours at a time. His normally stoic parents couldn't be happier, glad he was finally "warming up" to the instrument.

He softly recites the melody to himself, closing his eyes and imagining the boy and girl, or trying too. Their faces had steadily been leaving, their clothes and mannerisms turning into blurry forgotten memories with each passing day. The only thing that remained in his mind was the boy's beautiful and floating voice as it echoed off the trees and the sky itself.

Roderich focused hard on that voice, thinking of how it was a blend of woman's silk and boy's rigidity. Confident but with little spirit. A voice used to singing songs of faith and love but a heart who hardly believed in such things.

_Rain won't keep me away..._

Yes, it was finally coming to him! Roderich concentrated harder, completely losing himself in his mind, barley hearing the birds and people outside in the gardens, their voices carrying to his open window. All he heard was his memories, which were finally coming out of hiding.

_The gusts won't make me sway..._

_...dodo, l'enfant do, l'enfant dormira bien bientôt..._

He frowned inwardly. There wasn't any French in the boy's song. And Roderich couldn't imagine him being able to speak it so perfectly, not when his English was so mispronounced...

_...Une poule blanche, Est là dans la grange, qui va faire un petit coco, pour l'enfant qui va fair dodo..._

Upon opening his eyes and glancing towards the window, Roderich's heart skipped, hearing the same voice drift on the wind through his window and into the large room. Disappointingly, this French lullaby wasn't the piece he heard in the forest, but it was just as soothing and steady. It came from an experienced French speaker. Roderich quickly went from the bench to the bay window's seat, looking down.

Yes, it was that nest of wild blonde hair below him, carrying the small girl in his arms. She was curled comfortably against him, her head resting on his shoulder and her dirty feet dangling as he slowly walked about a small space in the gardens. He looked off in the distance, not realizing she was asleep and he didn't have to continue the lullaby. He must've been deep in thought.

Roderich left his place in the window and came into the massive yard through the door that was the only entrance to the castle via the gardens. He was lucky the housekeepers had not finished their shift and locked it. The boy's past sour mood completely in the back of his head, Roderich went right up to him mid-sentence.

"_Dodo l'enfant do_...Gah!" Vash's surprise transformed his voice from airy and lilting to harsh, and he nearly dropped his sister. Holding her tighter, his face mirrored that of a wolf with invaded territory. Roderich's want for socialization disappeared as soon as Vash's burning lime-green eyes began drilling into him. Roderich had never seen such an aggressive look.

"You!" Vash made no attempt to lower his voice for his snoozing sister. "You, what's your purpose, just showing up here!"

The Edelstein boy could've pointed out that his family owned the gardens, but he already knew enough about Vash to realize he had to talk on eggshells. He settled for honesty, it always seemed to work with the tense blonde. "I liked your singing."

"That again! Do you follow around people who whistle too?" His face was an apple-red mix of embarrassment and anger. The fact that he was caught doing something so womanly, and that the same rich boy who found him the first time had showed up again. He knew what everybody else knew about the Edelstein family: they were about as entertaining as the dead. But this one made his already temperamental and sullen heartstrings even angrier.

"Just you," Roderich said, just as off-put as he was on their first meeting. He spoke before the other could, "And I wanted to ask you a question."

Vash couldn't possibly fathom what sort of inquiry this palace pet would have. "Hmph, what then?"

"Please, that song you sang when we first met... Could you repeat it?"

The boy's loud voice awoke his sister, which he hardly noticed. "Wha- you-! Why would I do something like that, and for you?"

"Brother," Vanessa mumbled sluggishly, her long lashes fluttering as she tried to come to her senses. Roderich was offended deeply by him, but turned his attention to the small girl. "Frauleine Vanessa," He said, stepping towards the two.

Vash took a visible step back. He looked down at her, adjusting his arms and pulling her up, but she struggled against him. "Brother, you're shouting again," She scolded gently, forcing her eyes open. He bit his lip, then muttered, "Sorry, just try to go back to sleep..."

"Oh, I can't now." She yawned and swung her legs, pushing at his shoulders, and he complied with letting her down. She was dainty even half-asleep; trying her best to fix a dress with wrinkles that would never come out. She still had no shoes, like her brother. She looked up at him, then Roderich, smiling warmly to both so their hostility towards one another was, for the time being, forgotten. "Herr von Edelstein," She curtsied, coming up and yawning. He took her hand and pecked the knuckles. "Frauleine Vanessa Zwingli."

She took her hand back, smiling brighter. "You remembered. I'm glad. Brother," She spun to him, her dress airily following. "I didn't know we were meeting him today."

"W-we weren't! We're not supposed to!" Vash burned red, biting his lip under his sister's simple comment. "He just intruded here!"

Intruded? Roderich, again, wanted to remind him these were his family's gardens but kept quiet once more. "I-I just wanted him to tell me the song he..." He trailed off the minute the boy's glare returned. Vanessa didn't notice, saying, "Oh! The one in the forest? Yes, it's my favorite. Well, anything he sings is my favorite." Her cheeks beamed and Vash's flushed.

Her brother mumbled darkly. "Hmph, fine, if he insists on it so much..."

"Just once, brother!" Vanessa encouraged him. "Just once, please? He won't ask for anymore?" She turned to Roderich on this last question, who nodded in growing anticipation.

"Gah, I already said yes! Fine, here..." He sighed deeply, closing his eyes to control the crimson on his face, and sang quietly.

_I don't have to sail to_

_See this other warm sea_

_When I look up I feel you_

_And when I do please see me_

_Rain won't keep me away_

_The gusts won't make me sway_

_The only place my soul flies_

_Is under your soft blue sky_

Once it ended, Vanessa clapped merrily and Vash could only scowl at the ground. Roderich said nothing, because his brain was repeating the melody over and over, embedding it deep. Already he was composing the notes and playing the keys. It was like a child given early Christmas presents. He made himself swore he wouldn't forget this light romantic poem, seeing as Vash would certainly never repeat it, and so he could replay it mentally anytime he pleased.

"Thank you very much," Roderich said, and he must've sounded truly grateful, for Vash gave a half-hearted "you're welcome". He wanted to inquire as to whom the song was from, or what it meant in English, but Vanessa got to her question first. "Herr Edelstein, you're not usually out here, are you?"

He was mildly surprised. "Um, no, not usually..."

She giggled. "I could tell, cause you're so pale."

He glanced down at his hand just as she said that, and mentally agreed. He never went out and got sun, so he wasn't as tan as Vash. Vanessa was a pale as him, but he was sure it was from a lack of nutrition than staying indoors.

The three, without knowing it, passed an hour or two of conversation. They moved to the small bench that was hidden by many Austrian pines, neglected but still able to hold the weight of two ten-year-olds and a girl just a few years younger. She sat in between them, smiling and discussing the most random things when the boy's opinions or ideas began to clash. Besides the social class, the boys were incredibly different, near opposites. It didn't matter if Vash had been just as rich and if Roderich had been just as poor as the other, they'd never get along. But something was keeping both boys on that bench. The same something that forced Roderich to bite his tongue whenever Vash said something particularly insulting, and what made Vash simply puff his cheeks than yelling whenever Roderich looked at him warily.

Vanessa hardly noticed these tensions. She loved being with her brother, and their routine outing was made even more exciting with this mysterious new stranger. She was determined to get both to talk for her own amusement, seeing as the unfortunate child didn't have the things that normally kept little girls occupied- not a single doll or book.

Vash had an amazing internal clock. "Vanessa," He stopped her in the midst of her chattering. "We should head home."

'Home' was the magic word that made her stomach grumble like an angry dog. "Oh! Good, I'm so hungry!" The trio got off the bench, and Vanessa curtsied to Roderich. "Well, it's a good night, Herr von Edelstein."

The brunette, once again, was becoming bashful because of the sweet thing. "Really, Frauleine Vanessa, you can just call me Roderich."

"Then that means we're official friends, Roderich!" She simpered in delight. Neither boys realized just how happy she was; she never had a playmate, not even a girl (she didn't think her brother counted; she saw him as more of a guardian). Roderich nodded and Vash looked as if a toy had been taken from him. That meant she'd be bothering him to see this little rich boy every other day. Being a loving brother, he'd try to endure it.

"Herr Zwingli," Roderich turned said boy, bowing his head as a form of goodbye.

Vash hardly returned it. "Hn."

By the time Roderich had returned to the castle and supped with his parents, it was night. Normally, he appreciated autumn; the short days equaling a quick dinner and early bed to relieve his boredom. But as he sat in front of his piano, shivering because he opened the window in attempt to get some light from the full moon, he resented it. If only he had just an hour more of daylight; the moon and the candle with dwindling wax weren't doing anything for him.

He was hastily jotting down the lyrics to Vash's song, then began filling out the notes to the melody on a paper with bars already written on it. Because it was dark and he was rushing, the notes and words were thick and blotchy from him pressing down so hard with his ink pen. This mess of dripping ink didn't bother the normally very neat boy, but it was sure to when he looked at these papers in the morning. He'd probably spend hours trying to read and correct them.

Another unfortunate thing about this early night: He couldn't play. Just like he would've, his parents were asleep, and within an hour or so the servants would follow. His mighty need to play the song would cause him to bang and blare the music through the halls, waking everybody and surely banning him from the instrument for weeks. But he couldn't wait until morning. He was too anxious and the song was running through his brain and ringing in his ears. Then he began to recall the French lullaby Vash sang that afternoon. He began to compose a measure to compliment it.

Eventually, his eyelids too heavy to read the music his tired hand was sloppily writing, Roderich decided he had to go to bed. He dragged himself to the massive room, dressing and crawling beneath the thick, warm sheets. He drifted off faster than he realized, for the music playing in his head when he was awake followed him to his dreams.

The boy practically swallowed breakfast to get to the piano room as quickly as he could. Just as predicted, he groaned at his chaotic scribbles, attempting to copy them on new paper with much tidier handwriting. Once this grueling task was done, he didn't even warm up with a few scales. He played the forest song.

His parents were surprised at such a tender piece coming from the empty room. As stated before, they were drab and unimpressive, and the music they gave him to practice was just like that. But this was new, so warm and thoughtful, like a spring day. They listened to it, not noticing it playing over and over. Even the servants took notice, and began to do their chores to the beat of the song. The washerwoman scrubbed, the chef chopped and the maid swept with each beat.

Nobody wanted him to stop, including himself. But it was lunchtime, and one of the servants (very begrudgingly) had to fetch him to bring him to the dining room. Immediately after the meal, he returned to the room and played, to everyone's delight. This continued well into the afternoon.

And every afternoon, Vash and Vanessa strolled past the gardens. They rarely went in, but Vanessa insisted, wanting to meet her new friend. Vash didn't want to tell her that the boy wouldn't be there. She was at an age when children see the world with a special sort of vision, a vision where social classes, skin colors, disabilities and reputations are invisible.

They went to the same spot as yesterday, the one near the door to the castle and right by the bench hidden by pines. Vanessa sat on the bench, sitting straight up, a girl with a reason to be there. Vash just stood, moving dirt with his toes, mentally praying Roderich would show up, just for Vanessa's sake.

"Brother, do you hear that?" She piped, bringing him out of his benediction. He looked up at her, confused, then followed her pointing finger. It directed him to a massive bay window, opened. Faintly, he could hear a piano's melody float out.

"Brother, that's your song!" Vanessa gasped, covering her mouth to shush herself so she could listen. He didn't believe her, and listened just as intently, and she was right. As the song played, the lyrics mechanically began to recite themselves in his head. Vanessa was enchanted. "Do you think it's him playing?"

Of course it was, Vash never told anybody but him and his sister the song. He was irritated at many things, the two big ones being the prissy boy wasn't down here meeting with his sister and that he had the gall to play the song throughout that pathetic ruin of a 'castle'.

Roderich did not come out, but Vanessa was content as if he did. She listened to him playing, just as delighted as if her brother were singing. She wished he would, but the blonde never budged a vocal cord the whole three hours they were there. He just glared harpoons at the window.

By the fourth midday, Roderich had completely memorized the song and all the melodies he added to compliment it. He included the French lullaby in some of the pieces, and sometimes he made entire different sonatas off the lyrics. It kept him amused for hours, and he was in the greatest spirits he'd ever been in his young youth.

His soul soared and became one with the music, in no way that it ever had before. He began loving music.

It began taking its toll on him. Roderich's finger tips were blistered from the constant playing, and his hand seemed to be permanently stained black from all the writing he'd been doing. He'd even been neglecting his eating, giving him an even more pale and ghostly look. His governess noticed all of this, and she demanded he'd spend his time after lessons going outside instead of 'eternally banging on that noise-maker'.

It was then Roderich remembered Vanessa and her brother. His heart squeezed with guilt- he'd promised the young girl he'd visit her every day, hadn't he? She probably thought he was ignoring her, that he thought of her as inferior. He was so anxious and upset that he could hardly sit through his lessons. The second his governess ended her last sentence in her English book, he ran out into the gardens.

He waited anxiously on the old bench by the pine trees. It was a wonderful late summer day, the cool air from the Alps blowing so the trees danced and the flowers' petals left the stems. Birds were chatty and social, flying close to his feet and picking at the crumbs of bread left by careless servants. The sky was a single, solid shade of ocean blue… it was a day when the most miserable of men would feel uplifted. However, it did not help the most miserable of young boys.

He waited for several hours, looking at the gate entrance anytime his nerves got the better of him. In his head, words of apologies and excuses reeled. Vanessa would forgive him, even if he really didn't deserve it- she was kind in that way. On the other hand, her sullen brother… Roderich wasn't sure if he feared getting yelled at or a silent glare more.

The wind was slowing and the clouds moved in, the birds quieted themselves and the trees calmed their dance. They were all signs of the sun going to rest. The boy hardly was- he was fidgety and desolate. He seriously expected the blonde siblings would never return.

He finished that thought, and was about to start on an equally negative one, when he swore he heard one of their voices…

"I keep telling you! He won't be there!"

"Oh, but can't we try?"

Was it strange that Roderich had completely memorized the boy's scathing voice in just four days' time? He didn't dwell on it and ran to the gate of the gardens. The two were on the road leading to it, although the boy was trailing behind his sister.

"At least let me listen to the music, brother…" Vanessa looked over her shoulder and probably gave him the sweetest, most pleading look in the world, because Vash's adamant expression went soft within seconds. He sighed and kicked at the dirt with his calloused feet. "Just for the music…!"

They stopped in their tracks, because he had already gone to meet them. Roderich had completely forgotten his everyday orders to never leave the gardens. This was actually the first time he'd been on any ground other than pristine tile, expensive stone or well-trimmed grass.

The three children stared at each other for a few moments, but naturally, Vanessa recovered first. "Roderich! It's nice to see you!" She could hardly contain her grinning face.

Relief washed over Roderich's small body. She wasn't upset at all; she was actually trying to restrain herself from hugging him. He had to admit he was doing the same; the only thing holding him back was the _very_ dangerous stare coming from her brother….

Vash marched past his sister and right into Roderich's face. He was so close that the brunette boy noticed Vash was about an inch shorter than him, that he stunk like a neglected horse, and he had many shades of green in his expressive eyes. He didn't have any time to admire them-

"What's wrong with you? You think, just because you live in a big square made of stone, you can just forget my sister like that?"

"W-Well…" Roderich gathered his tunic in his thin hands and wrung it. "I…I sort of…"

"You forgot!"

"I didn't! N-not really…"

"Oh brother, stop it," Vanessa frowned. "You're scaring me."

Vash only slightly backed down and was going to shout some more, but she spoke faster. "I know you didn't forget, Roderich… because you played brother's song so nicely."

Roderich blushed and pulled on his tunic a little more. "Y-Yes… I… I really like it…"

Vash crossed his arms and blushed almost the same exact shade. "That's stupid."

"Why?"

"Who obsesses over a stupid song like that? Something a peasant just made up."

Vanessa looked surprised. "Brother, you said it was written by…"

"Like I said, a peasant!" He barked loudly, making Roderich jump. Something was obviously bothering Vash, much more than the song. The three children were quietly standing in the dirt road for a good minute. The sky was beginning to take a fiery shade and the wind was becoming scarce.

Roderich was getting multiple wrinkles and extra creases in his tunic. He turned to Vanessa and said, with as much severity as a ten-year-old could muster, "I promise I'll meet you at this time of day, whenever I can, Vanessa."

It was cute how quickly her face lit up. "Thank you. I promise too." She went to her brother's side and looked at him expectantly.

The poor boy crossed his arms tighter and pouted deeper, but she hardly wavered. He sighed but still kept his rigid stance. "…._Fine._"

For Vanessa, that settled everything. "Roderich, we have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"A-and I'll see you! Good night, Vanessa!" The boy waved excitedly after the siblings, and the girl returned his gesture, while the other (predictably) ignored him. That was just fine for the sheltered boy. Until now, he'd never known anything outside of his castle walls. He was presented with boys his age, but why were they not as lively as kind as her? Why were they not as unpredictable and hot-headed as him? Roderich did not know, but his music was not all that was going to be transformed radically.

And so, for the next several years, the three children met under the pines.

* * *

Seriously... I wasn't going to update this story. Ever. I was considering getting rid of it xD The flowery speech is too much of a pain to write (you can tell I slacked off towards the end of the chapter) and I'm really not sure how I want the plot to progress.

I was looking over this half-finished chapter, thinking these things, and my brother popped up like:

"OH, ANOTHER FANFIC YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED~? DON'T YOU STILL HAVE THAT VIOLINIST STORY TO DO~? WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU UPDATED~? WASN'T YOUR NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION-"

And I was like: "*punch*"

So yes. Here is your chapter update XD Actually, I'm thinking of making these short but full of events. But there's still the plot to be considered... Ugh, well, if you have an idea, please message me with some ;;n;;


End file.
